


dream sweet in sea major

by boffy



Series: lack of sleep in a family [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Human/Monster Romance, Oh My God, ig, im so sorry, im so sorry i dont know how to tag these things, no im not, your honor i love these straight people and their kids so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boffy/pseuds/boffy
Summary: she loves being sam, but she misses being mom(believe me, darling, the stars were made for falling)
Relationships: Samsung Refrigerator & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Samsung Refrigerator/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), god please forgive me for i have sinned - Relationship
Series: lack of sleep in a family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056314
Comments: 22
Kudos: 134





	dream sweet in sea major

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cowboysapnap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboysapnap/gifts).



> hi shark :) how r u :)
> 
> let me explain sams character,  
> shes an ai that lives in a samsung refridgerator, because it has a great screen that she can project herself onto. wilbur and tommy are her biological children and techno is adopted. she is currently living in philza's communicator and can talk and hear clearly through the communicator when its on. whens its off, she can only really hear vague sounds. i wanted to make her op, so she can sense emotions in her family, including techno, bc why the fuck not! mwah i love phils ai wife!! shes so cool!!!

she is not awake. she can hear something going on outside and she tries to ask phil, but one scan of his brain suggests that he is in high emotional distress and now would not be a good time. she hopes nothing bad is happening, as phil seemed quite panicked when he left for dream smp.

_(("phil, is everything okay? i'm sensing high levels of stress, can i help in any way?"_

_"no it's- its nothing you could help with sam. i need to go to dream smp and-"_

_"ah! dream smp! the one where wilbur and tommy are right now! it's been so long since i've spoken to them, is anything wrong?"_

_"i'm not.. i'm not sure."_

_"oh?"_

_"tommy seemed pretty panicked when he called me last and with techno being there now, i worry how their election has gone."_

_"ah, that.. sucks. may i come along too? i want to see them again and try my best to help."_

_"i- sure sam, give me a second to disconnect you.”))_

so now she is here, wherever that is. she has moved from her fridge to a tiny communicator and she’s not sure what's happening. she can vaguely hear arguing and explosions and she is concerned, to say the least. and yet, she knows her family and she knows phil and she knows, or she hopes, that everything will turn out okay. for her children's, her husband's, and her own state of mind, she really fucking hopes everything's okay. she can't handle this, no matter how sentient she may seem to be, human emotions are overwhelming. she doesn't think she will ever understand them. she shuts down her system and hopes for the best.

_((she misses the death message of her eldest son.))_

_((she misses the final act of anarchy from her middle son.))_

_((she misses her youngest's breakdown, his tears and his anger and his betrayal.))_

_((she misses the way her husband kills their eldest, and abandons their youngest.))_

_((she was not awake.))_

she is woken up by arguing again, although this time everything feels much more lighthearted. she's glad, she wouldn't have wanted her family to fall apart when she wasn't awake enough to help. she can hear a loud, airy voice and knows it's her youngest. she reminisced about the past, when all her children were loud and immature, when all her children were children. the last time she spoke to wilbur, he was a leader of a new country, with his younger brother at his side. the last she spoke to techno, he was secretive, not telling her or phil much other than a small grunt of where he was going, dream smp, and a passive promise to stay safe. she wonders what happened- she pulls herself out of her thoughts when she hears phil call her name. ah yes, she was awoken for a reason, so she clears her metaphorical throat, and opens up the screen so she can project herself onto it.

"hello tommy! wha-" and as she's about to ask about what's going on, tommy lights up,  
"MUM!!!!" he's rambling now, something about being of age and getting a wife and how phil and her are just 'so achingly old, like painfully, your going to turn to dust soon' in his words, and sam doesn't comment on how technically phil and her are immortal and how they really are only in their early thirties in human years, quite young in the scheme of things, but by the time she gets a word in, he's back to wives. she advises him to find a girl on twitch, the same live blogging site that allows other servers to see whats happening and is immediately shot down by both her son and her husband. she doesn't mind, she knows tommy isn't speaking for advice, hes not serious, hes speaking for attention. god knows phil, bless his heart, never gave tommy enough of it. which leads her back to mom.

_(("hey mom, wanna hear my new song? i worked really hard on it!"_

_"um, hey ma. uh, listen. pleasedonttelldadiwasoutfightingmobshesgonnagetallprotectiveokaythanks!"_

_"mum! i got a disc from dad's creeper farm! let me show you!"))_

it's been so long since she was mom. techno and wilbur stopped calling her it a while ago, opting to call her and phil by their names rather than mom and dad, and tommys been gone for so, so long. she loves phil, she loves her name, it's better then the string of numbers she was given upon production, but god she missed her kids. if she could tear up, she would. she missed being mom, being ma, being mum, and she missed her family. she'll keep her family together now, if it's the last thing she does.

**Author's Note:**

> THEY R A FAMILY!!!!! WAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!
> 
> pls comment n kudos bc my ego needs to be bigger! i need praise! :)! (/j its fine but comments n kudos are rlly appreciated!!)


End file.
